This Will Destroy You
by Amina Bella
Summary: And the way the rain pours down hard...that's how she feels inside. Maureen/Joanne Short oneshot. Sleep deprivedly written.
1. Chapter 1

Maureen lay silent in the middle of her and Joanne's queen size bed. The mattress was so soft that she sank heavily into it, appearing to be boneless.

The room was dimly lit and the only sound that could be heard was the faint _tick...tick...tick_ of their wall clock.

A single tear traveled from Maureen's eye, across the bridge of her nose and rested on her cheek. She closed her eyes in hopes to stop the rest, but it was hopeless. They fell freely as numerous thoughts fled her mind, thoughts that she couldn't help but to think.

She didn't know why she felt this way; so lethargic and depressed. But, for the past month, this is all she felt. Her sleeping schedule was out of loop-she slept until 5 in the afternoon and went to bed around the time Joanne was getting up for work. Joanne didn't think anything of it-Maureen hadn't had an acting gig in a while so she knew Maureen didn't have to go to bed at a reasonable hour. Her appetite was irregular, she'd eat a lot one day and the next she wouldn't eat at all. Joanne thought this behaviour was due to boredome. Maureen cried a lot more than she smiled. Joanne didn't know this.

Her eyes slowly opened when she heard the front door close. She half panicked, not sure if she should let Joanne see her this way or not. Before she could decide whether to get up or not, she heard the bedroom door open and softly close.

Joanne took notice of the lump in the bed and sighed.

"Have you grown roots yet?" Joanne teased.

More tears escaped Maureen's eyes.

When Joanne didn't hear a sarcastic comeback-or any reply at all, she raised a curious eyebrow and walked over to girlfriend.

Her face fell when she saw Maureen laying there, eyes squeazed shut and face glistening with tears.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Joanne asked in a soft sympathetic voice. She crawled onto the bed, laying down facing Maureen. She reached out her right hand and thumbed away the still falling tears.

Maureen didn't answer. Instead, she took in a deep breath, trying hard not to fully loose it, but Joanne's soothing touches and presence made her want to.

"Baby, talk to me." Joanne ran the back of her fingers across her cheek. "Please?"

Maureen opened her eyes and locked them on Joanne. She saw the worried look on her face and she began to sob.

Joanne moved closer to her and pulled her body on top of her's. Maureen wrapped her left arm around Joanne's stomach and tucked her head under her chin and let out a semi-content sigh. She felt a little bit better being close to Joanne.

"You don't have to talk. It's okay..." She ran a consoling hand up and down Maureen's back and Maureen burried her face into the crook of her girlfriend's neck and let it all out.

When Joanne didn't feel anymore hot tears on her collar bone, and felt her rugged breathing die down, she figured Maureen had fallen asleep. So, she kissed the top of her head and continued to hold her. And she couldn't help but wonder what brought this on and she knew that'd she'd never know...

**I haven't written anything in over...uh, a year and a half/two years. I know this sucks. And I'm sorry it's so short. Reviews are nice though....**

**This is sort of based on a true story...and it's titled 'This Will Destroy You' because I couldn't come up with a title and I was listening to the band, and it sort of fits the story...? **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I know I haven't been around in a while, my life has been more than chaotic. I'll be back eventually. (Message me story ideas!)

Anyway, I've been getting a lot of messages and reviews saying that I should continue this. It's not meant to be continued. The last sentence says it all:

_And she couldn't help but wonder what brought this on and __she knew that she'd never know..._

So, as much as I'd love to finish this, I kind of can't; and if I could, I have no idea where to even start.

But expect a new story from me soon. And please, if you have ANY ideas for a story I could write, let me know. I still sorta have writers block. (Preferably Mo/Jo, but I'll ship anyone right now basically, lol.)

Love you all, and thanks for sticking by me and my giant leap of absences and my shitty writing. It really means a lot to me! 3

xoxo,  
Amina


End file.
